


You Had Me At 'Who the Fuck are You?'

by divine1655



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Camboy Jisung, Choking, Drinking, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Han Jisung is a brat, Homophobia, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Idiot, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Producer Han Jisung | Han, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Smut, Texting, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Twitter, college drop out Minho, gamer Lee Minho, minor exhibitionism, not a text fic tho, streamer Minho, video game references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine1655/pseuds/divine1655
Summary: Once the pride of his family, Minho is now considered a taboo topic back home. After dropping out of college during his senior year then coming out a week later, Minho had given up a lot to become the popular streamer he is now. With supportive friends watching his back, Minho's content with his life and spends most of his time either on social media or streaming. But when he gets a thirst tweet from a popular camboy, Minho finds himself falling head over heels down a slippery slope coincidentally called love.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	1. blow my back out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi and welcome to a new fanfic! My name is Eri and I've written two other fanfics (The Prince who Cried Tiger-Minsung-13 chs, and Life is a Highway-Seungjin- one shot) that you can enjoy if this fic isn't working out for you :>
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it and stick around to finish the rest! At the moment, the fic is 90% done. I'm guessing that it'll probably be 9-10 chapters and ~85k words. I'll try my best to update weekly but I am currently in college so please be patient if I don't upload exactly on time!
> 
> CW: This fic has a lot of sexual and mature themes that may not be for everyone. I am in no way trying to sexualize Stray Kids and there is a very distinct line between characters in a story and real life. Please keep real life separate from fantasy. I will be updating the tags if I remember to include more warnings specific to sexual activities if need be, so please keep a lookout if something particular is triggering. This fic is like 65% porn, oops! Also, discretion is advised and all events in this fic are a product of my imagination, any similarities are merely coincidences. 
> 
> BTW, @ means twitter, no @ means text

_HoneyJin retweeted:_

_@Hn.Jiz: ugh did anyone else watch Minho’s stream and see how he blew that bitch up? He can blow my back…_

_iMessage:_

_Chan: Yo can you swing by the studio before you stream? I need you to re-record a line or two._

_Chan: Minho, respond to my fucking text. I know you’re awake._

_Chan: I’ll buy you food_

_Minho: okay bet_

_Chan: I’m too tired for this slander_

Minho can’t help but snicker as he locks his phone and slides out of bed with little to no grace. Minho doesn’t have any plans until later that afternoon so he really didn’t mind helping Chan out, but it was always much more fun to patronize and annoy the older boy. 

Getting ready for the day is relatively easy for Minho; brush his teeth, run hands half-hazardly through his hair, put on decent clothes and his favorite jacket, spray a little cologne for fun. and he's out the door once he slips on his go-to white sneakers. 

The university Chan studies at is a short trip from their shared apartment with Felix. Although the sky is grey and the clouds appear to be heavy with rain, Minho opts to walk and save gas. The trip, uneventful except for when he was honked at when he jaywalked, was enough time for Minho to reminisce about his youth. 

Okay, Minho is still young, but he likes to be dramatic. 

It has been nearly a year since Minho dropped out of university during his senior year and became a full-time streamer. Former gifted student and the pride of his family gone rogue, as Minho likes to think of it. Minho can still recall how horrified his parents were when he told them that he was going to give up on being a computer science major and instead play video games for a living. 

Minho: his parent’s only child and early high school graduate who was accepted into one of South Korea’s most prestigious universities, was what his parents used to brag to their friends and family about. But now, even though Minho’s a fairly popular streamer and is making more than both of his parent’s income combined, is considered a taboo and unspoken topic. 

Turning to enter the university campus, the grandiose buildings are now a familiar sight for Minho due to how many times he had been invited to the studio to help Chan or Changbin with their music. 

Entering the building, then up the staircase, then across the hallway, Minho’s fingers are thawed by the time he wraps a slender hand around the doorknob. 

“Hello, what’s up, bitch? Your lord and savior Lee Minho is here.” 

Minho can practically feel the way Chan rolls his eyes even before he spins around in his fancy music producer chair. “Glad you could finally make it,” Chan says with a fake smile, but his eyes are filled with mirth and gives his true feelings away. 

Minho is about to retort back something snarky but a cough, although awkward, steals Minho’s attention from Chan. 

“Hey, so you’re the guy Chan mentioned that can sing well.”

Surprised, Minho is greeted by a boy, approximately their age, sitting on the faux leather couch with sandy blonde hair and squishy cheeks. His eyes, wide with wonder, stare back into Minho’s and Minho has half the mind to be polite but instead, he says, “who the fuck are you?” 

Chan balks while the boy’s eyes widen even more than what Minho thought was possible before he bursts out laughing. His laughter, loud and boisterous, racks through his entire body and Minho doesn’t think it’s that funny. 

“I’m Jisung. Han Jisung.” The boy- Han Jisung- smiles at Minho and Minho makes a small note of his heart-shaped smile. 

“I’m Minho. Lee Minho,” Minho says as if Jisung didn’t know already from his greeting earlier. 

“Great, now that you two have introduced yourselves, I don’t have to.” Chan laughs like he always does and Minho gives him a glare. 

“Not to be rude,” Minho says as if he wasn’t already, “but why are you here, Jisung?” 

Jisung tilts his head forty-five degrees. “Chan didn’t tell you that this song is our project?” 

“Uh, no he didn’t.” Both Minho and Jisung turn to look at Chan simultaneously and Chan has the nerve to laugh. 

“Oh, I didn’t? I thought I did.” 

Minho, mouth open and prime to roast Chan, is interrupted by the man himself. 

“Anyway, enough about that! Let’s record your part again, Minho.” 

Minho rolls his eyes dramatically but he’s already on his way to enter the booth. “You mean re-record.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It doesn’t take long before they’re done recording what needs to be recorded. Not because there wasn’t much to do, but because Minho is just _so good_ that he doesn’t need to do it multiple times. 

Jisung whistles as Minho closes the recording booth door behind him. “Damn Minho, you’re talented as hell. What are you majoring in?” 

A smile cracks across Chan’s lips as he fiddles with the controls and stares at the computer monitor. Minho barely understands anything he’s doing and can only watch in wonder. 

“I don’t go here,” Minho says easily. “I dropped out but to answer your question, I was a cs major.” 

Jisung makes a noise of understanding as they both watch Chan finish what he’s doing. 

“I’m surprised,” Jisung says after a second or two, “‘cause you’re just _that_ good. What’d you do now, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

Minho shrugs nonchalantly. “I’m a streamer. I play video games for a living.” 

The colorful lines on Chan’s monitor suddenly come to a stop and Chan nods silently to himself as if he just made the most profound statement of the century. The older boy saves the file ten times before he shuts the system down.

“Oh!” Jisung suddenly exclaims, scaring Minho slightly. “That’s why you look so familiar! I love your streams!” 

The blood brains from Minho’s face as Minho helplessly stares back into Jisung’s excited eyes. It wasn’t as if Minho was embarrassed at what he did nor was he embarrassed by his fans, but he had never had a friend of a close friend be a fan of his. 

“Oh? Is that right?” Minho clears his throat a few times and tries to ignore how Chan snickers behind a pale hand. 

Jisung nods and his heart-shaped smile is back. “Yeah! That’s so crazy that-” 

Before Jisung could finish, the door swings open violently and a new voice pierces through the air. Minho would’ve been thankful for the sudden intrusion if and only if it was anyone else but the tall, long-haired boy. 

“Oh my God, Minho I finally found you!” 

With a long exhale, Minho spins around slowly only to be greeted by a hyper Hyunjin. The younger’s eyes glimmer in excitement as he shoves his phone in Minho’s face. 

“Look! Look at who tweeted about you last night!” 

Swallowing his urge to throttle the younger, Minho snatches Hyunjin’s phone out of his grasp to see what he was making a huge fuss about. After releasing another dramatic sigh, he reads the tweet aloud for everyone in the studio to hear. 

“ _Ugh did anyone else watch Minho’s stream and see how he blew that bitch up? He can blow my back out like how he did to her. He’s so fucking fine and I want him to rail me._ ” Minho’s voice is monotone as he finishes reading the tweet. He hands the phone back to Hyunjin and barely spares the younger a glance as Jisung chokes on his spit and Chan laughs at the boy. 

“What about it?” Minho can see the excitement in Hyunjin’s pupils turn into annoyance. “I get thirst tweets all the time.”

“No, Minho!” Hyunjin huffs with a flair of drama that even Minho can’t replicate. “This tweet is different because he’s really popular!” 

Minho pulls out his own phone to re-read the tweet and can’t help but still not understand what the fuss is about. His own feed is filled with his fans tagging him about it. “Who is he? I’ve never heard of him. And what kind of handle is Hn. Jiz? Jiz as in jizz?” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes as Jisung is back to coughing. Minho shoots him a concerned glance but the sandy-haired boy only avoids his gaze and tries to control himself. “He’s a camboy, Minho,” Hyunjin says flatly as if Minho should know that.

“So it is Jiz as in jizz.” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” 

After a few quiet seconds, saved for Jisung coughing up his lungs, Minho concedes first and breaks away from his and Hyunjin’s short staring contest. 

“Okay, who wants to get lunch at the corner diner?” Chan says before Minho can ask why the hell Hyunjin knows the camboy. “It should still be open for another hour.”

Hyunjin, like a child in a candy store, lights up at the prospect of food. He announces his agreement loudly and follows Chan out of the small studio, leaving behind Minho and Jisung.

With a sigh, Minho turns to Jisung and catches the boy staring at him. “Sorry for Hyunjin. He’s a lot sometimes but I swear he’s not usually that hyper.” 

Jisung shakes his head as he swings his backpack on and together they head out before Chan and Hyunjin can leave them for good. “Nah, don’t worry about it. I actually had a class with him last semester, we got along well.” 

Minho exhales through his nose as a form of laughter. “Yeah, he’s easy to get along with.” 

Minho and Jisung fall into step with each other as they trail behind Chan and Hyunjin. Hyunjin is busy talking Chan’s ear off, but before they could even exit the building, Hyunjin suddenly gasps and turns around to look at Minho. 

Minho barely has enough time to worry about the safety of Hyunjin’s neck before the younger is speaking to him. 

“Minho, you _have_ to respond to the tweet! It’ll be good publicity, just think about it.” Minho is thinking about it and he already doesn’t like it. “You should totally watch some of his lives, by the way, they’re _so good_ and- oh my God! You’re both streamers! Streamers supporting streamers! I love the streaming community.” 

With a lopsided smile, Chan pulls Hyunjin by the arm before the tall male can run into a pole. Minho almost wishes that Chan didn’t. “I don’t think they’re in the same streaming community, Hyunjin. Playing video games and filming yourself masturbating are two very different things.” 

Minho nods at Chan’s comment. “He’s right, Hyunjin. You don’t even know this dude, why are you praising him so highly?” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes as if he can’t believe what Minho had just said. “I have eyes, Minho. I know a good camboy when I see one. Although no one knows what his face looks like, I’m sure everyone can confirm that he has a nice dick.” 

The cool outside air nearly shocks Minho as he’s suddenly exposed to it when they leave the building. Regret bubbles below the surface of Minho’s skin when he remembers that he didn’t drive today. 

“Look, I can recommend you some lives if you don’t believe me.” 

Chan, with a mild look of disgust on his face, holds out a hand to stop Hyunjin from saying any more. “No need. We believe you.” 

Minho exhales through his nose and can’t remember why he’s friends with Hyunjin. “Sorry about his crude behavior,” Minho apologizes again to Jisung with a side glance. 

Jisung doesn’t notice his gaze on him and misses how Minho catches the small smile on his lips. “Don’t worry about it, he’s pretty funny.” 

Luckily for Minho, the conversation shifts to something more socially acceptable as they leave the university to head to the diner. But as Minho shoves his hands into his jacket pockets, he suddenly realizes that the warmth beside him is gone. Stopping in his tracks, Minho turns to look behind him and confusion washes over him as Jisung meets his gaze with an uneasy look a few steps back.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Minho asks him. 

Shaking his head lightly, Jisung gives him a small smile. “Nope.”

“Well, aren’t you gonna come with us to get lunch?” 

Surprise quickly floods Jisung’s face but it is gone just as quickly as it appeared when the boy waves his hands in front of his face. “No, it’s alright! I don’t want to disturb your meal together.” 

Behind Minho, Chan speaks with concern dripping from his words. “You wouldn’t be disturbing us, Jisungie. Come eat with us.” 

“O-oh,” Jisung’s polite smile drops to reveal a more vulnerable expression. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, of course, Jisung.” Hyunjin’s smile is evident in his voice. “We wouldn’t mind at all.” 

Jisung remains silent for a second and Minho gives him a small reassuring nod when the boy meets his gaze. Finally, a grin stretches across Jisung’s face and he enthusiastically gives them a happy “sure!” 

Skipping to catch up, Jisung falls back into place beside Minho and they start to head to the diner once again. The sandy-haired boy's contentness practically radiates off his body like sunrays. Minho can't help but scoff to himself as he ponders how lively a room would be with both Felix and Jisung in it. Before Minho can think of an answer to his question, the diner greets them with warmth and the stomach growling sent of unevenly cooked pancakes and mushy omelets. The food, as any university student would know, is good for its cheap price.

The four of them slide into a booth and Hyunjin immediately claims the seat next to Minho. “Minho, pull out your phone right now, we’re gonna craft a response to Jiz.”

Minho balks for a second. “Who’s Jiz?” 

“Who else? The camboy, duh.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes and shoves his hand down Minho’s front pocket to pull out his phone. 

Minho barely flinches as Hyunjin holds Minho’s own phone in front of his face to open the device and Minho doesn’t stop the younger from opening Twitter. 

“Can you not say ‘Jiz’ so loudly?” Jisung says sheepishly. “People are going to misinterpret what you’re talking about.” 

Chan sighs and Minho meets the eyes of the sleep-deprived producer. “But that’s exactly what they’re talking about. There’s nothing to misinterpret.” 

Offended, Minho scoffs. “No, that’s what Hyunjin’s talking about, not me. Don’t lump me into his bullshit.” 

A waitress comes by and Chan, who knows everyone and their mother, unsurprisingly knows the waitress. They chat for a bit before they tell the lady their order and after Minho not-so-subtly nudges Hyunjin, Hyunjin also tells the waitress his order belatedly. 

“How’s this response?” Hyunjin slides Minho’s phone over so that Minho can read what the younger had typed. 

“ _Just name the time and place_.” Minho reads dryly and immediately is overwhelmed with the sudden urge to Mortal Kombat Hyunjin’s ass right in the middle of the diner. “No.”

“What?” Hyunjin gasps, mouth wide enough to rival Kirby. "Why not?"

"No. Just no."

Chan laughs as Hyunjin tries to justify the response but Minho refuses to give in to the younger’s wishes. Jisung gives them a few wary glances whenever he isn’t looking at his phone, and Minho almost feels sorry for the way the boy flushes in embarrassment. 

Before Hyunjin could come up with another reason as to why Minho should reply back with ‘just name the time and place,’ the waitress is back but with four plates of breakfast dishes despite the time currently being two in the afternoon. 

Hyunjin’s mood immediately does a complete 180 when he shovels the pancakes into his Kirby-esque mouth. 

Chan, like the loving parental figure he is, flashes Hyunjin a fond smile before he gives Jisung an extra pancake and tells him to eat more because he’s too skinny. 

Opting to ignore all of them, Minho instead sneaks his phone back from Hyunjin when the younger is too busy with his food to notice. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Minho glances up to see Jisung watching him with half an omelet in his mouth. With a playful smirk, Minho winks at Jisung and brings a finger up to his lips and Jisung conceals a laugh by forcing more food into his already full mouth. 

It doesn’t take long for the four hungry boys to finish their noon-time breakfast and soon enough, they’re leaving the diner to go their separate ways. 

They huddle close together like penguins in the arctic as they say their goodbyes and Minho stares at Chan’s already reddening nose. 

“Jisung and I need to head back to the university for some last-minute editing.” Chan’s teeth clatter as he pulls his jacket closer to himself. 

Jisung nods but his nod closely resembles a seizure by how hard he trembles. The poor boy is only wearing a long sleeve shirt that looks too thin to provide any sort of warmth from the approaching winter weather. The temperature had significantly cooled since they were last outside forty minutes ago and Minho pities the boy. 

“Okie,” Hyunjin says and buries his face into his puffer jacket when the wind blows a little harder. “I gotta go back home ‘cause I promised to help Seungmin with his essay. He’s blowing up my phone right now.” 

Minho barely registers Hyunjin’s words as tiny droplets of rain begin to join them and Minho faintly hears Jisung mutter a curse to himself. Without thinking, Minho shrugs off his black leather jacket and tosses it over Jisung’s shivering form. 

Comically, Jisung’s eyes widen as his gaze meets Minho’s. “What? Are you sure?” 

Pulling his turtleneck sweater over his nose, Minho meets his gaze and nods once. His breath seeps between the minuscule holes in his sweater and comes out as a fluffy cloud when he responds to Jisung. “Yeah, it’s fine. I live close by so I’ll be okay.” 

Jisung looks close to protesting but as soon as another gust of wind comes by, his mouth shuts quickly and he gives Minho a thankful grin. 

After Hyunjin sneezes loudly and they all laugh at him when a dribble of snot drips from his nose, they wish each other goodbye one last time. Minho, who’s walking as quickly as he can to his apartment complex, prays that he doesn’t catch a cold as the rain starts to come down harder. 

It isn’t long before Minho fumbles with the automated door lock and finally enters his shared apartment after he fucked up the combo twice due to his trembling fingers. 

“Hey, you’re ba- why are you drenched?” Felix mumbles from around the cookie he’s eating. The house smells like a bakery as Felix emerges from the kitchen to greet Minho. 

Minho shakes off as much water as he can in the foyer before he gives Felix a sarcastic smile. “It’s raining outside. Look out the window.” 

Felix does actually look out the window despite Minho’s sarcasm and is surprised to see that Minho’s right. “Oh shit, you’re right. But why didn’t you take a jacket or an umbrella with you when you went out?” 

Kicking off his shoes and peeling off his soaked socks, Minho makes the quick decision not to mention how he lent a boy, who he just met, his favorite jacket because he felt bad that he was shivering in the cold. 

“You forgot to check the weather, didn’t you?” Felix misinterprets Minho’s silence and clicks his tongue. Running with it, Minho swallows a laugh. 

“Yup, I totally did.” 

“How many times do I have to remind you to always check the weather before you leave the house?” Felix scolds Minho and trails after him as Minho makes his way to his room for a change of clothes. 

“I’m sorry,” Minho has learned to not argue back when Felix scolds him because Felix gets sad and pouty when he does and Minho can’t handle the guilt. “I planned to only be gone for a little bit. Chan promised free food and you know that I’m a sucker for free food.” 

Felix’s laughter is muffled when Minho closes the bathroom door on the younger and Minho barely hears the freckled boy when he turns on their shower. “Just hurry up cause Jeongin’s already waiting for us.” 

Peeling his soggy sweater off his body, Minho gives Felix a nod only to remember a bit belatedly that Felix isn’t able to see him. “Yeah, yeah, I remember.”

The warm water is the closest thing to heaven that Minho knows of when he finally steps under the shower. Felix says something, but it falls on deaf ears when the water rushes around him and Minho is too distracted to pay any attention to the other.

After what seems like an hour but is actually only a few minutes, Minho begrudgingly gets out of the comfort of the shower and gets ready for his stream. The good thing is that he only really needs to look good from the waist up, so Minho changes into sweats and slips on a clean t-shirt. 

After another minute or two, Minho’s stream is on and Felix’s voice is in his ears. 

“I’m telling you, Jeongin, that the easiest way to hide a body is by-“

“Felix, what are you teaching Jeongin?” Minho cracks a smile as his chat is filled with greetings and emotes. 

“Minho!” Jeongin’s smile is evident in his voice, “you’re finally here! Do you know how long I had to wait for you?”

Minho laughs sheepishly and thanks a donor before he opens the game to join the already established lobby. “My bad.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting back in his gaming chair, which he only uses because he’s sponsored by them, Minho stretches and groans faintly. When he lowers his hands and gives his attention back to his chat, there are a few rated-R comments about his groan that makes Minho giggle a little. 

Minho yawns as he looks for a friend to raid only to come up with no one available since it was so late that no one in their right mind- beside him- would be awake to stream. So after picking a random beginner streamer with only two people in his stream, Minho raids the lucky boy then bids his fans goodbye and shuts his stream off. 

Rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes, Minho takes a break from staring at a computer screen all day by checking his phone. Minho watches a few clips and scans through his Reddit before he checks Twitter. Minho, however, freezes when the draft of his tweet to the camboy from earlier pops up. Laughing at the response Hyunjin typed, Minho deletes the entire sentence but pauses when his finger hovers for the ‘cancel’ button. 

Perhaps it was due to his sleepiness or maybe it was because Minho truly gives no shits, he types up a reply to the camboy. 

_@Min.NO: Thanks for the support! I would say that your streams are great too, but I tOtaLly wouldn’t know…_

Chuckling to himself, Minho tosses his phone aside and heads for the bathroom. His routine is quick and simple for the sake of saving time and the only thing Minho is thankful for, in regards to his parents, is giving him clear skin.

Once his contacts are out and his face is clean, Minho tosses himself face-first onto his bed and settles after letting out a hefty exhale. After a brief second of contemplation, Minho decides to situate himself properly in bed because he knows himself well enough that he’d regret it in the morning if he doesn’t. 

Sleep rests heavily on Minho’s closed eyelids and he’s close to nodding off before his phone explodes from text messages. Fighting back a string of curses, Minho blindly reaches for his phone and nearly knocks the small device off his bed. 

_Annoying (Hyunjin): OMG MINHO_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): MINHO YOUR TWEET_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): YOU’RE SO BOLD_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): OKAY WAIT LET ME SEND YOU SOME VIDEOS FOR YOU TO WATCH_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): [link]_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): [link]_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): [link]_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): THOSE ARE MY FAVORITES_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): OKAY GOODNIGHT_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): YOUR STREAM WAS FUNNY BTW_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): OKAY GN FOR REAL_

Glaring at his phone as if it had betrayed Minho for letting Hyunjin text him, Minho almost throws the device across the room when he gets another ping and his phone screen illuminates his bedroom once again. 

“I SWEAR to God, Hyunjin.” Minho grits his teeth, “I’m gonna mute your ass so hard-” 

As he checks his phone to see what the hell Hyunjin had said now, his anger dissipates to confusion when an unknown number greets him instead. 

For a brief, scary moment, Minho almost panics when the prospect of someone leaking his number jumps to the forefront of his mind. But when he re-reads the text, Minho realizes that his number was most likely not leaked to the public. 

_Unknown: Hi, Minho! I got your number from Chan, hope you don’t mind ahah._

_Unknown: But anyway, thanks for lending me your jacket :)_

_Unknown: It’s a little wet but it’s fine, I swear! I’ll return it asap_

_Unknown: Sorry for texting so late, you must be asleep_

_Unknown: oh btw, this is Jisung LOL_

Minho feels nothing but exhaustion as he stares at Jisung’s text. The time in the upper left corner reads an ugly 3:48 am and Minho has half the mind to wonder why the hell Jisung was up so late. 

_Minho: Np_

With an exhausted exhale, Minho puts his phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’ and drops his heavy head onto his pillow. His heart slows and Minho’s breath levels.

He’s content, he’s warm, but he can’t fucking fall asleep.

Minho snaps to a sitting position and swallows the annoyed scream in his throat. He blames Hyunjin for keeping him awake because all he can currently think about are the three links that the younger had sent. 

It wasn’t like Minho was horny or anything, in fact, it was the opposite. Minho was so fucking tired that he doesn’t even have the energy to jerk off, but for some reason, morbid curiosity kept Minho’s mind active and awake. 

With a loud sigh that could probably wake up his roommates, Minho grabs his laptop and slams his glasses onto his face. Double checking that his Bluetooth earbuds were connected to his laptop, Minho opens the first link in a private tab. 

Minho wasn’t really sure what to expect, but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see someone’s asshole so close to the camera right off the bat. 

The video starts playing automatically and the boy wastes no time fingering himself with lube-slicked fingers. Minho is frozen, one hand hovering over the trackpad and the other over his jaw-slacken mouth. 

The camera quality is terrible and the sound is worse, Minho can only assume that the camboy is recording the video using his laptop, and Minho’s proven correct when the video shakes every time he moves.

Minho’s glasses fog from his own breath as the boy slips in two more fingers with featherlight gasps. Heat quickly floods Minho’s cheeks when the gasps suddenly turn into low moans when the camboy finds his prostate. 

Minho has absolutely zero thoughts as his monkey brain simply shuts down and he watches the camboy slowly pleasure himself. 

Hyunjin certainly wasn’t lying about the fact that the camboy is good at what he does and Minho’s brain is still functional enough for him to realize that. From the boy’s round ass to his toned thighs and clear, hairless skin, he was honestly very beautiful from an objective point of view. But his gasps and moans and pleas were sounds that could only be described as a lewd version of Beethoven’s symphonies. 

Jiz, the camboy, turns onto his back and Minho gets a clear view of his dick. It’s pink and leaking and Minho’s not lowkey jealous at how pretty it is. 

The camboy’s back arches prettily as he strokes his dick in one hand and fingers himself with the other. Filth drips from his lips as he desperately searches for more pleasure. His moans turn into whines as he struggles to hit all the right places while he gives himself the friction he needs and Minho is absolutely mortified when the camboy pulls out a dildo that looks way too big for his frail-looking body. 

“O-okay, that’s enough for tonight.” Minho is sure that his face is on fire as he slams his laptop shut and the moans in his ears are suddenly cut off. 

Tossing his laptop to the furthest corner of his bed, Minho yanks his earbuds out and shoves them onto his bedside table. He pulls his covers to his ears and falls back into bed all while blatantly ignoring how he’s half-hard. 

With an ungodly amount of stubbornness, Minho glares at the ceiling and refuses to think of anything except how much he currently loathes Hyunjin. “This is all Hyunjin’s fault,” Minho mutters to himself when sleep finally starts to pull him under. “Stupid Hyunjin is stupid.” 

With the help of some deity, Minho is asleep before he can notice the response to his most recent tweet.

_@Hn.Jiz: You don’t need to watch ;) I’ll show you in person_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading the fic if you made it to the end! I'll see you next week ;)
> 
> Also, do people prefer fics in present tense or past? I have no clue which is better.  
> Just wondering for the future, I'm too lazy to change this fic LMAO
> 
> Also also, writing this fic made me wanna go to church to repent for my sins and I'm atheist.


	2. I never disappoint, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You think one of my closest friends is cute! This is huge because you’re so fricken picky when it comes to people you find attractive.”   
> “It’s because they’re competing against me! I’m the hottest person I know!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until Friday to post, but I'm too excited about sharing to wait ahah
> 
> Enjoy!!

It's been a week since Minho watched the video, a week since he last texted Jisung, and a week since Minho’s last spoken to Hyunjin. 

Admittedly, Minho forgot that he was supposed to be ignoring Hyunjin multiple times simply because they naturally talk daily, but Minho has been trying for a week so he counts that as a win. He could never actually ignore Hyunjin because he'd feel too bad and Hyunjin is actually a lovely presence in his life, but Minho would rather die than tell Hyunjin that sober. 

“Minhooooo,” Hyunjin drawls as he leans over the back of the couch to stare at Minho. “I don’t even know what I did wrong but I’m sorry.”

Minho scrolls through the settings of his phone to feign nonchalance. “Did you hear something, Seungmin? I swear I heard something weird.” In order to hide his snicker when Hyunjin starts to whine, Minho stuffs his mouth with leftover rice. 

Seungmin, who’s helping himself to Minho’s leftovers, meets Minho’s gaze and immediately catches on to Minho’s assholery. “Nope, I didn’t hear anything.” 

Unable to hide it anymore, Minho laughs behind his hand and Hyunjin flops back onto the couch dramatically. “I did nothing wrongggggg!” 

Seungmin doesn’t even bother to hide how he unabashedly laughs at Hyunjin with a mouth full of food. “Honestly, Minho,” Seungmin says as Minho gets a text and a real reason to check his phone. “What’d Hyunjin do to warrant your wrath?” 

_Chan: Come to the studio asap pls, I need you to record something and it’s due tonight so PLEASE don’t be late._

Minho barely processes what Seungmin had asked before he’s putting his plate away and pulling his shoes on. “His sheer existence is a perfectly valid reason.” 

“You suck, Minho!” Hyunjin shouts as Minho shoves on a black cap to hide his messy hair and opens the door to leave. 

“Fuck off, Hyunjin!” Minho yells back. “Don’t trash my apartment while I’m gone and don’t forget to lock the door if you leave!” 

Slamming the door closed before any of them can say anything, Minho skips the elevator because the metal box is slower than walking down the stairs, and due to the urgency in Chan’s text, Minho has no time to spare. 

Because there is absolutely no valid reason in the world that would warrant running, Minho briskly walks down to the university. The chilly air nips his nose and Minho is secretly looking forward to the winter months because staying home and snuggling with his roommates was always something Minho really enjoyed, even if he whined and complained whenever Chan or Felix tried to. (They know that Minho loves cuddles and that his protests are just filthy lies.)

Minho reaches the studio in record time and maybe he’s a little too quick because when he swings the heavy studio door open, Chan isn’t even there yet. 

Instead of Chan being the one hunched over the control panels, staring at the colorful, squiggly lines as if his life depended on it, it’s Jisung in all of his messy hair and oversized clothes glory. 

“Oh hey,” Jisung turns around and pulls off the bulky headphones. “Chan told me you’ll be coming but I didn’t think you’d be here so soon. I just pulled up the audio.” 

Minho shrugs and tries to discreetly hide how out of breath he is. “It sounded urgent so I got here quickly.” 

Jisung nods and turns back around, giving all of his attention to the work in front of him. “Well, make yourself comfortable. Chan obviously isn’t here yet so we gotta wait a bit.” 

The moment Jisung’s back is turned and his headphones are back on, the one Minho _knows_ is background noise canceling, Minho takes the largest intake of air he has ever taken and nearly wheezes. “I need to hit the gym again,” Minho mutters to himself as he flops onto the faux leather couch. 

A couple of minutes pass and Minho is no longer gasping for air. The studio is deathly silent except for the occasional mutter from Jisung or the clicking from the keyboard. 

_Minho: yo bitch_

_Minho: where are you?_

_Chan: sorry! I got wrapped up in something just rn_

_Chan: Start without me! Jisung knows what he’s doing_

Minho groans silently to himself but he also knows that Chan never bails unless he absolutely has to, so he figures that Chan must actually be really busy at the moment. 

“Jisung,” Minho calls to the younger but the boy is too immersed in his work to notice. “Oi, Jisung.”

Nothing.

Muttering complaints to himself, Minho rises and crosses the short distance to Jisung in three strides. He gets a clear look at Jisung’s profile and Minho appreciates how nicely defined the younger’s nose is and how long his lashes are before he’s tapping the aforementioned boy’s shoulders. 

Jisung does a double-take before he jumps in his chair with a small shriek and Minho is left confused and lowkey offended. 

“Oh! It’s just you, Minho.” Jisung laughs as he takes the headphones off once again. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you. These are really good headphones, ya know?” 

Minho laughs too although it’s a bit forced. “Yeah, I do know.” 

A second passes in silence and Minho clears his throat to speak but Jisung beats him to it.

“So, did you need something?” 

“Chan said to start without him. Something came up and he can’t make it.” 

Jisung is silent for a second and the space between his eyebrows pinch together slightly. “Huh. Alright then. Go ahead and enter the booth and we can get started real quick. We’ll probably be done in a few minutes.” 

Nodding wordlessly, Minho enters the booth and places the headphones onto his ears. Jisung asks if he can hear him, and Minho gives the younger a thumbs up. Cracking him a small smile, Jisung's attention is torn away from Minho and is instead given to the equipment in front of him. Using the opportunity wisely, Minho watches the younger and takes in the way Jisung seems completely relaxed. He doesn’t have to glance at the button he’s looking for and his hands skirt across the panel with practiced ease. 

“Alright, you good to go?” Jisung’s voice through the headphones nearly startles Minho. 

Glancing from the equipment to Jisung’s face, Minho realizes that Jisung’s already looking at him. 

“Oh, yup. I’m good,” Minho says with an easy-going grin. 

Jisung, with his heart-shaped smile, says “alrighty!” and the music begins. 

Minho does what he's told and it's over as quickly as it begins. When the younger's voice suddenly cuts through the headphones instead of the music, Minho jumps and hears Jisung tell him that they’re done. 

“Is that all you need?” Minho asks as he leaves the booth. Jisung is already absorbed into his work again.

“Yup!” Jisung says a beat late. “Thanks so much for all your help, Minho.” 

Minho smiles to himself and is about to say it was nothing but Jisung slips his headphones back on and Minho knows that the younger wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. 

Opting to just leave quietly, Minho is already halfway out the door before Jisung suddenly yells “oh wait!” and Minho pauses with one foot raised and a hand on the handle. 

“Yes?” Minho meets Jisung’s wide eyes. 

“I nearly forgot!” The younger pushes the headphones to his neck and flashes Minho a sheepish smile. “I’ve been meaning to invite you to this underground rap battle Chan, Changbin, and I are going to this weekend as thanks for helping us. I mean, Changbin isn’t working on _this_ project, but you know, we’re a team and you helping Chan and I indirectly helps Changbin and Changbin’s really thankful that-”

“Jisung,” Minho interrupts the younger, and immediately Jisung’s face begins to flush pink when he realizes that he went off on a tangent. “I’d love to go.” 

“Oh!” Surprise overtakes Jisung’s face. “Okay great!” The surprise; however, doesn’t last long before a huge grin stretches across his face and his eyes crinkle to crescent moons. “That’s really great! I’ll text you the information later.” 

Unable to help himself, Minho returns the grin. “Yeah, I’d really appreciate that. I gotta get going now but I’ll see you this weekend, I guess.” 

Jisung nods excitedly as he places his headphones back onto his head. “Of course! Can’t wait.” 

Minho closes the door behind himself and shoves his hands into his pockets as he makes his way back home. For some odd reason, Minho isn’t exactly sure why he didn’t just tell the younger that he lives with Chan and he’d probably just go with the older, but the prospect of maybe getting a text from the younger has Minho grinning stupidly to himself. 

Minho isn’t disappointed when his phone dings, signifying that he received a new text. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Minho shuts his stream off sooner than he normally would but today is the underground rap battle and Minho needs to get ready. 

“Chan!” Minho shouts from his closet. He faintly hears Chan respond before Minho is shouting again, “what do I wear?” 

“Literally anything, it doesn't matter.” 

“So wearing that maid outfit a subscriber gifted me is okay?” 

“You’ll only embarrass yourself.” Minho can hear how Chan’s holding back his laugh. 

“Wear it!” Felix suddenly says, “I dare you!” 

Minho freezes for a second and realizes that if Felix can hear Minho, then his whole stream probably could too. 

Swearing to himself, Minho forgoes the maid outfit and instead pulls out tapered black cargo pants, a loose white tee, and a dark navy blue oversized bomber jacket. “It’s basic but it’ll do,” Minho mutters to himself. 

Heading to the single bathroom in their apartment, Minho nearly runs into Chan who just left it. The older is wearing a full black outfit, as he always does, and Minho finds it ironic that such a kind person would love the color black so much. 

“What happened to the maid outfit?” Chan asks and leans against the doorway to watch Minho fix his hair. 

“I decided that I can’t go all out on the first day. I have to work my way up to it.” Minho turns his head from side to side to check his hair but doesn’t miss the small smile on Chan’s face. 

“So you plan to go again in the future? I thought you were scared of these places.”

Minho scoffs and flicks the bathroom light off. “Me? Scared? I’ll have you know that I didn’t even scream when playing Silent Hill two days ago. I don’t get scared easily.” 

“That doesn’t count. You were speedrunning.” 

Their conversation pauses for a second when they both peak their head in Felix’s room to wish the boy goodbye before they leave. Felix flinches when his Among Us character is killed, but his smile is blinding when he wishes them goodbye. 

Minho smirks to himself when the chat display on Felix’s second monitor goes crazy when Felix’s viewers notice them, but he keeps any egotistic remarks to himself and instead tells Felix to have fun.

Only when Felix’s door is closed does Minho respond to Chan’s previous statement. “Well, I’ll have you know that I at least don’t scream whenever a Minecraft zombie sneaks up on me, unlike Felix.” 

“Okay fine,” Chan huffs as they head down to the underground parking lot. “You don’t get scared easily but you’ve always denied my previous invitations. Why is this weekend different?” 

Minho shrugs nonchalantly as they enter their shared car. It smells like Chan’s cologne. “I decided to give it ago this time.” 

With practiced ease, Chan pulls out of the parking space and Minho connects his phone to the car speakers. “Oh, I know! It’s because Jisung asked you to go!” 

Surprised, Minho accidentally clicks the wrong song but he doesn’t care enough to fix it. “What the fuck? Hell no.” 

“No, I’m right. I’m _so_ right,” Chan’s laughing and Minho would smack him if he wasn’t driving. “You think he’s cute.” 

Minho scoffs and hopes the setting sun is enough to hide how his face heats up. “It literally doesn’t matter what I think of him because he isn’t the reason why I decided to go today.” 

Chan flashes him a teasing smirk and Minho pointedly stares out the window like a petulant child. “Minho,” Chan drawls and Minho hates it, “it’s okay, just admit it. Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Chan,” Minho mocks the tone Chan used, “it doesn’t matter. It, honest to God, does not matter.” 

“Yes, it does!” The grin on Chan’s face is mockingly wide. “You think one of my closest friends is cute! This is huge because you’re so fricken picky when it comes to people you find attractive.” 

“It’s because they’re competing against me! I’m the hottest person I know!” Minho gasps dramatically and throws a hand over his heart. “And I am not picky! You take that back.” 

“No, no, you and I both know that I’m right. If we call our other friends right now, they’d agree so quickly.” Minho hates how he knows that Chan is right but Minho would rather die than admit that. 

“Okay, whatever. Believe whatever the hell you wanna believe in.” Minho crosses his arms over his chest as Chan parallel parks in front of an apartment complex that Minho had never seen before. It’s a fairly nice place but it’s not really close to the university. “This is where Jisung lives?” Minho presses his face to the glass and from the street view, the apartment complex seems to scrape the sky. 

“Nah, this is Changbin’s place. He lives with his parents and Jisung just happened to be with him today.” Chan settles back into his seat and sends a quick text. Minho’s breath fogs up the window. “But no! Minho, don’t think you’re off the hook so easily, I’m not gonna forget that you think one of my friends is cute. I’ll set you up with him if you want me to.” 

Minho mutters a curse under his breath and pulls away from the window to give Chan a glare. “There’s no need to do that, Chan because I don’t want anything with him.”

“You’re not denying that he’s cute though.”

“Yeah and I’m also not denying that I will shove my foot up your-”

Before Minho could finish his threat, someone knocks on the window and Minho nearly jumps out of his skin. 

“Doesn’t get scared easily, my ass,” Chan mutters and Minho gives him the finger before he turns around to see who’s on the other side. 

This time, it’s Jisung whose face is pressed against the window and fogging the glass. Minho gives the younger boy a wave and ignores how his heart melts slightly when Jisung’s eyes crinkle when he smiles back and adjusts his bucket hat. 

The back door suddenly opens and Changbin slides into the seat with a groan. The cold air sends a shiver down Minho’s spine as he recalls the few times he had previously met Changbin. 

“Oh hey Minho,” Changbin says as he fastens his seatbelt. “Didn’t know you were coming.”

Jisung is quick to enter the vehicle and as soon as the door is shut, Chan pulls out of the parking spot. 

“Yeah, my schedule cleared up, so I was like ‘why not?’” Minho says as Chan smiles knowingly. 

“Weren’t you streaming earlier?” Jisung says off-handedly and Minho internally screams. “I thought you stream until late.”

“Well, it’s good to take breaks periodically, right?” Minho laughs and it sounds fake even to his own ears. 

Everyone appears to agree and luckily for Minho, Chan is the only person who seems to know the truth. 

“Oh I have a question,” Minho breaks the peaceful silence in the car. “Are you guys gonna freestyle or what? How do these things work?” 

“Well, sometimes we freestyle but today is more of an official battle so we’re gonna be rapping one of our songs,” Changbin says as if it isn’t impressive. 

“Is it gonna be, you know,” Minho’s voice drops to a whisper, “safe?” 

“Everyone swears a lot,” Jisung laughs, “do you have a problem with that?” 

“No, I mean physically. It’s physically safe, right? I don’t care about swearing.” 

Chan turns into the parking lot of a gym and Minho is confused as to why they’re there when Chan cuts the engine and everyone gets ready to leave. 

“Of course it’s safe,” Chan says to Minho. “I would never bring you somewhere dangerous on purpose.” 

Minho, unsure if Chan is being sincere or not, opts to ignore his comment and steps out of the car to join the others. 

“Why are we at a gym?” Minho asks when they start to approach the wide building. 

“They rent out the boxing rink,” Changbin explains as he shoves a black baseball cap onto his head. “The acoustics are actually pretty good.” 

They don’t say much when they round the building and approach what Minho assumes to be the boxing room entrance. There’s a line of people and they’re all dressed in various streetwear clothes and Minho’s glad he chose the outfit he did. 

They don’t interact much with the other people there as they wait in the line except for a few people who walk by and greet Chan, Changbin, and Jisung. Apparently, the group is called 3racha and is pretty popular in the underground rapping scene. Perhaps Minho should be a better friend and ask Chan about his hobbies more often. 

The four of them are near the front of the line when a guy stops to talk to Chan and the others. Minho, like the other times people had come up to them, just gives the guy a polite smile when he’s introduced, but unlike the other times, this guy actually talks to Minho. 

“Hey, not to be weird but you look familiar.” 

Minho arches an eyebrow and his friends suddenly go quiet, unsure of what to say. Minho doesn’t really mind when people recognize him, but today he doesn’t want this to be about him. 

“Not gonna lie, that is a little weird,” Minho says and Jisung hides his chuckle with a cough.

The man laughs and Minho gives him a polite smile. “Are you sure you’re not a celebrity or something? Or popular on YouTube?” 

Minho shakes his head. 

“Oh, I think I got it!” The man’s face lights up and Minho pretends to be interested. “You’re that one streamer! The gay dropout!” 

Minho freezes and anxiety spikes through his body. Minho can see how his friends eye him with concern swimming through their tense expressions, but Minho only takes a deep breath and gives the man a fake smile. “Nope. Not me.” 

The man’s face falls and he scratches the back of his head embarrassed. “Oh, my bad, man.” 

Nodding, Minho gives him a tight-lipped smile. “Yeah, your bad.” 

The man shuffles away after an awkward silence stretches between them and Minho couldn’t be more glad that he had left. Minho feels weird like he ate something that had gone bad, and Minho is also aware that his friends know that he’s uncomfortable, but before any of them can speak up, the line moves and soon enough, they’re entering the room. 

If Minho wasn’t aware that the room was once meant for boxing matches, Minho would have never guessed. The room is packed with people surrounding the central boxing ring. Speakers taller than Minho are placed in all four corners of the room and silver microphones hang from the ceiling. The lighting is terrible because only the lights above the ring are on and Minho wonders how no one has yet to trip over an electrical wire. 

“When are you guys going to go?” Minho asks his friends but due to the sheer number of people talking, he has to shout a little. 

Jisung leans closer to hear Minho properly before he moves to say directly in his ear, “We’re the last group since we were the last to register.” 

Minho nods his understanding and his teasing remark about them procrastinating dies on his lips when a voice comes through the speakers. 

“Welcome everyone!” A tall lady says. She’s wearing a cropped shirt, ripped fishnet tights, and booty shorts and Minho is confused about how she isn’t cold. “Our first group is up to perform in five minutes, so we won’t be waiting long. Remember, the winners are determined by your cheers so be sure to cheer loudly for your favorite!” 

She climbs down from the ring and when a group of four make their way onto the raised platform, the crowd cheers, and soon a beat comes through the speakers. 

Minho doesn’t typically listen to music loudly, hell the audio settings for his games aren’t very loud, but the way the rappers’ beats pump out of the speakers is nearly addicting. Minho’s whole body feels like it's vibrating with every syllable they spit out and Minho can’t wait to hear others. 

Minho’s attention is stolen from the rappers before him when he feels a hand tug on his sleeve. Turning to see who it is, Minho nearly forgets about the rappers when he realizes that Jisung’s face is inches away from his. 

Jisung isn’t looking at him directly but his face is slightly turned to face his. “They’re pretty good, right?” Jisung shouts over the music. 

Minho nods. “Yeah, I didn’t expect to like it but it’s kind of addicting.”

Jisung flashes him a smile but there's a hint of mischievousness that Minho had never seen in his smile before. “It is definitely addicting but just wait until it’s our turn. We’re better.” 

For a brief moment, Minho forgets how to breathe and he can’t help but wonder when did he find confidence so attractive?

The group of four finish and receive a good amount of cheers but Minho can barely focus when Jisung directs his full attention to him and gives him a sly smirk. Finally finding his voice, Minho leans close to Jisung’s ear and the younger boy lets him. 

“Don’t disappoint me,” Minho whispers and silently notes that Jisung’s cologne smells good. 

Minho doesn’t even need to look to know that Jisung is grinning when a warm hand grabs his chin and Jisung turns Minho’s head so that he can whisper back into his ear. The next group starts their song and Minho nearly misses what Jisung says. 

“I never disappoint, baby.” 

Jisung’s warm breath ghosts over the shell of Minho’s ear and sends a shiver down his spine. Before Minho can even process, let alone respond, Jisung pulls away and his soft hand is no longer holding Minho’s chin. 

Trying as hard as he can to return his focus back to the stage, Minho desperately wants to enjoy the music surrounding him, but all he can think of are the words Jisung whispered in his ear. Jisung had only said four words, yet Minho thinks they’re more lyrically profound than whatever bullshit the rappers before him are spewing. 

It seems like forever when Jisung taps his arm and yells that it’s their turn after the current performers. Minho can only nod dumbly when Chan yells at him to cheer loudly for them when the group finishes and then they’re disappearing through the crowd to leave Minho all alone. 

Nerves and excitement course through Minho’s body as he anxiously waits for his friends to climb the ring and when they finally appear, Minho can hardly believe that the people before him are the same people he calls his friends. 

They seem calm, eerily so, with the way they stand indifferently like they’ve done this hundred of times before. The beat starts and neither seems to flinch from the sudden noise, instead, they appear to let the music wash over them and embrace whatever happens next. 

Minho isn’t sure who was going to start first until Jisung suddenly raises the microphone to his lips and begins. Minho’s mind reels when Jisung, the kind, and borderline shy boy that Minho thought he was, appears to have been replaced with someone else entirely. Jisung’s words are teasing as they intermingle with the beat and Jisung plays along with the lyrics with subtle yet charismatic movements. 

Chan is next to rap and he matches well with Jisung’s teasing tone. They compliment each other so well, in fact, that when Changbin suddenly joins the chorus, Minho nearly gets whiplash by how sharp and powerful Changbin is in contrast to the others. 

Minho’s jaw slackens and is in disbelief as the three of them bounce off the energy they each produce and they seem utterly relaxed and at ease compared to the other performers. They _know_ they’re good and they don’t shy away from that fact. Even the lyrics themselves boast of their strengths in music production and how others can only watch in jealousy. 

Changbin ends their song on a powerful note and it's quiet for a brief second before the crowd erupts in cheers. Minho knows he’s screaming too, but with all the cheers, he can’t hear himself. 

Jisung meets his gaze from the stage and he immediately breaks into a huge grin. Chan points to Minho and mouths something but Minho is too busy pointing back and yelling compliments to understand what he said. 

As the three of them are about to climb down from the stage, the woman from before gestures for them to stay. She grabs a mic and shouts that the undebatable winner is 3racha. 

Minho is back to cheering loud enough that his voice will most likely be gone in the morning. 

Chan is handed a trophy that looks cheap and plastic but a trophy is still a trophy so it doesn’t really matter. When they climb down from the ring, Minho already shoved his way through the crowd to greet them. 

“Yo, Chan! That was great!” Minho’s pretty sure he’s screaming in the older’s ear when he throws his hands around him, but he can’t find a single fuck to give. 

Chan’s light laughter is all Minho can hear when Chan hugs him back but when Minho starts to pull away, another two sets of arms are thrown around them and they nearly stumble to the floor. 

“You guys were great!” Minho’s on an adrenaline high and he wasn’t even the one performing. 

They finally detangle and Minho feels like a proud mom. The crowd around them slowly disperses as people head home and it’s oddly quiet except for the ringing in Minho’s ears but he doesn’t really care. 

“Anyone else hungry?” Changbin says as they head to the front door. 

Chan groans, “I’m starving. Wanna get McDonald's before we head home?” 

Jisung’s face lights up but it's quickly gone when the younger shoves his hands into his pockets. “Wait, guys, I think I left my phone somewhere. Let me go find it.”

Before any of them can say anything, Jisung spins around and disappears behind the stage. Exchanging a look that is both confusion and disbelief, they silently agree to wait for Jisung outside. 

The temperature, according to Minho’s phone, didn’t drop much since they were last outside, but compared to the warmth generated by a couple dozen people packed densely in one room, it feels colder than before. 

“Jisung needs to hurry the fuck up,” Changbin hisses through clenched teeth after ten minutes go by and Jisung has yet to return. 

“Honestly,” Chan nods, “I want french fries.”

Minho rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pockets. “I’m going to go look for him.”

Chan and Changbin voice their agreements before Minho turns around and reenters the building. He’s secretly glad that Jisung is taking a while because it means that Minho can enjoy the warmth of the building a bit more. 

Sweeping across the room, Minho doesn’t spot the younger right away. Confused, Minho begins to walk around the central ring before he stops in his tracks when he hears voices. 

“Just be honest, Jisung. Where’d your group find that song to plagiarize? There’s no way you three produced that.” 

Minho rounds the corner and immediately his blood boils. Jisung is surrounded by the first group that had gone, the group of four. If Minho remembers correctly, they weren't that bad.

“You’re right, us three didn’t produce that song. It was only produced by CB97.” Jisung smirks and something tenses in the other man’s jaw. 

Minho had played enough video games and watched enough movies to know what the man is going to do next. Without realizing it, Minho moves before he can stop himself and briefly catches a glimpse of Jisung’s surprised expression when Minho places his body between Jisung and the sore loser. 

The man’s fist comes into contact with Minho’s left cheekbone and Minho stumbles into Jisung. 

“Minho?” Jisung’s voice is loud in Minho’s ear and the younger wraps his arms around his torso to steady him. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

Minho ignores Jisung in favor of glaring at the man who threw the punch. The man and his friends look surprised as if they weren’t expecting to actually make contact. Anger boils deep within Minho's bones as he clenches his fists by his side. How pathetic does someone need to be in order to throw hands over an unofficial competition?

Before anyone else can say anything, Chan, Changbin, and a few others arrive and shove the angry man away from Minho and Jisung. People are shouting but Minho can only glare at the man who threw the punch until Chan blocks Minho’s sight of him. 

“Jesus, Minho,” Chan mumbles more to himself than for anyone else as he carefully takes Minho’s chin in his hand. Changbin uses his phone flashlight to look at the already forming bruise and due to the grimace his friends are making, Minho can guess it already doesn’t look good. 

“I’m fine,” Minho lies and shoves Chan’s hand away from his face. “Let’s just go get McDonald’s as we planned.”

The three of them exchange a look but thankfully lets Minho have his way. They leave promptly and are at the nearest McDonald’s drive-through within minutes. The ride is a bit awkward and Minho hates that it is, but he’s too tired to try to fix it especially when the bruise begins to hurt whenever he moves his mouth and he can’t enjoy his chicken nuggets. 

_Twitter:_

_@Min.NO: I leave the house and be social for ONE night and i'm rewarded with a bruised cheekbone_

_[image]_

_@HoneyJin: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING ME_

  
  


_iMessage:_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): but to be completely serious, are you okay?_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): what happened??????_

Twitter DMs:

_@Hn.Jiz: Damn that bruise looks really bad… let me distract you from the pain ;)_

  
  


After dropping off Changbin and Jisung, Minho and Chan are home in due time and Minho wants nothing more than to sleep for an entire month.

“Here,” Chan says and tosses Minho a bag of frozen peas. 

Minho catches it and shoots Chan a thankful grin even though it hurts before he disappears into the bathroom first. Felix’s room is dark so Minho can guess that the younger is already asleep. 

Like a robot, Minho goes through his routine, and in nearly no time at all, Minho’s already lying in bed wearing nothing but underwear, old grey sweats, and a bag of frozen peas on his face. His damp hair moistens his pillow but Minho doesn’t really care. 

Minho nearly manages to doze off before his phone pings and his room lights up from the notification. With a groan, Minho finds his discarded phone, quickly scrolls through the device, and opts to read Hyunjin’s texts first. 

_iMessage:_

_Minho: I’ll tell you later_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): Oh okay!!_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): I hope youre okay ://_

Minho types a lame and brief response to the younger but hesitates before he sends it. Deciding that Minho owed the younger at least a thorough explanation, Minho deletes his text and makes a mental note to call Hyunjin in the morning. 

Before Minho can close his messages and check Twitter, Minho suddenly gets another text and can’t help but smile despite his surprise. 

_iMessage:_

_Jisung: It seems like every time I text you, it’s to thank you for saving me_

_Minho: As much as I love being your knight in shining armor, I don’t want you to only text me because I saved you from a dangerous situation_

_Minho: so I guess we should text about other things_

_Jisung: Yeah,,, I don’t wanna be in danger all the time_

_Jisung: But it’ll be worth it if I get to talk to you ;)_

_Minho: LMAO_

_Minho: Don’t do that. I don’t want you to get hurt_

_Jisung: Whatever you say_

_Jisung: you’re the most famous person I know so i gotta listen to you_

_Minho: I doubt that_

_Minho: You know Chan, Changbin, and yourself_

_Minho: Hyunjin’s pretty popular on Instagram too_

_Jisung: You’re right_

_Jisung: You’re second to me_

Minho laughs at Jisung and doesn’t get the chance to respond before the younger already sent another text. 

_Jisung: anyway, i gotta go sleep. Goodnight!_

_Minho: Gn_

Sighing, Minho opens Twitter and realizes that his Twitter feed is bombarded with worried inquiries and Minho would never get over the fact that so many people are concerned for him. Crafting a quick tweet explaining that he’s okay and that it really isn’t as bad as it looks (even though it is), Minho hopes that his tweet is enough to dispel the worry his fans may have. 

Minho is about to shut his phone off before he suddenly gets a twitter notification from Hyunjin.

_Twitter:_

_@HoneyJin: @Min.NO someone’s live rn, if you catch my drift (@Hn.Jiz)_

Minho blinks owlishly as he scrolls briefly through the comments but he doesn't really register what Hyunjin's words imply until he stares deadpan at Hyunjin’s tweet. After a ridiculously long time, the words click and Minho's face heats up embarrassingly fast.

"What the actual fuck is his problem?" Minho hisses to himself as he curses Hyunjin in his head. Flashbacks of the video Minho watched come to the forefront of his mind and Minho slaps his face with his pillow until the heat in his cheeks lessens. Minho isn't really sure why he's so flustered about it, but perhaps it's because Minho secretly wants to see more. Releasing a sigh that halfway turns into a groan, Minho nearly chooses to ignore Hyunjin until he decides, fuck it, what’s the worst that can happen? Minho was punched in the fucking face today, might as well just toss all caution to the wind.

Grabbing his laptop, Minho checks to see if his earbuds are connected before he pulls up the camboy’s Twitter and clicks on the link leading to his live. 

The screen is blurred except for a small window that pops up and tells Minho to either sign in or create an account and Minho realizes that there’s no way around it. Minho, never one to back out of something once he’s already doing it, swears under his breath and begrudgingly uses an old email to create an account. The process takes a few minutes because the website is shittily slow and Minho had to reset his email password when he realized he forgot what it was.

“This is out of pure curiosity,” Minho mumbles to himself when the popup window disappears and the live is loading. “Nothing more, nothing les- oh shit.”

As Minho finally slides his glasses onto his face because he grew tired of squinting, the stream finally loads and Minho joins right when Jiz the camboy lets out the lewdest, most rated-M, pornographic moan Minho has ever heard. 

Minho’s face heats up and he feels like he’s doing something illegal by watching this man pleasure himself, but Minho knows that it’s not yet still feels like he should cover his eyes. 

The chat scrolls at a quick pace as other watchers shower the camboy in compliments and donations. After skimming through the comments that Minho managed to read before they disappeared, many of the viewers are absolutely filthy, and most of them call him Jis, not Jiz. 

Jis arches his back and Minho realizes that there is currently a sparkly blue object shoved into his asshole and judging by the sound it’s producing, it’s a prostate vibrator. 

The camboy’s dick is fully erect and precum drips onto his toned stomach when Jis blatantly ignores his member in favor of moving the vibrator and toying with his nipples. 

He moans, lube trickles out of his asshole, and Minho’s embarrassed at how hard he is already. 

Minho has to remind himself repeatedly that it’s okay to jack off once in a while as he slowly reaches below the waistband of his sweatpants and grabs his own dick. Internally cursing himself for not getting laid more often, Minho matches his strokes with the pace Jis sets when the camboy finally touches himself. 

It almost feels like a reward when Jis begins to stroke his dick and more precum drips from the tip. It most definitely feels like a reward when Jis moans and begs for more even though he’s the one who decided to slow down. 

Finally, Jis picks up the pace, and Minho sighs in satisfaction when he increases the pace of his own strokes to match. 

It doesn’t take long before Minho’s worked up to the same degree as the camboy and Minho has to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. What he had originally thought was going to be a quick way to relieve some stress turned out to be much more than that. Minho thought about forgetting about matching his pace with the camboy, but Minho’s not a quitter and if he already said he was going to follow Jis, then he was going to fucking follow through. 

Minho can barely focus as Jis begins to mutter the absolute filthiest things and Minho didn’t know he was into that until the camboy is saying it. With a final cry, Jis comes onto his stomach and Minho is not far behind. It only takes a few pumps until his underwear is painted white and a face momentarily flashes in his mind. 

Freezing, Minho’s post-cum high is immediately ruined when he realizes the person he thought of was none other than Jisung. 

Minho's mind is blank for a moment before sudden self-loathing arises from how easy it is for him to think of the younger boy especially when Jisung’s and the camboy’s body types match. Minho hates the fact that he knows that it does even more. 

When Minho finally regains the ability to move, he slams his laptop shut and tosses it aside as he lets go of his soft dick and wipes the remainder of his cum onto his underwear. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Minho mumbles to himself. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing, it’s nothing.” By repeating the phrase like a mantra, Minho hopes to eventually convince himself that it means absolutely nothing because that’s what it is. Nothing. 

As Minho stares at the ceiling and prays to a deity he doesn't believe in for a hole to morph out of nowhere and swallow him whole, a few minutes pass, and eventually Minho is able to suppress the weird feeling in his chest until he is absolutely numb to everything. 

Is suppressing his emotions an unhealthy coping mechanism? Yes. Will Chan be disappointed if he finds out that Minho reverted back to his bad habits? Yes. Will Minho ever tell Chan about this or deal with his emotions in a healthy manner? No. Absolutely not. 

Minho continues to stare at the ceiling and tries to ignore the voice that sounds oddly like Chan and tells him to schedule an appointment with his therapist. His room is hauntingly dark, just the way he likes it, until his phone dings and his room is illuminated for a brief moment. 

Sending another quick prayer to whatever deity pities him the most, Minho hopes it isn’t the one person he doesn’t want to talk to at the moment before he picks up the device and checks it.

Luck must be on his side because it’s only Hyunjin. 

_iMessage:_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): What if I created an OnlyFans?_

_Minho: idk_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): WDYM IDK_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): I’m asking for your advice_

_Minho: I mean it doesn’t really matter to me_

_Minho: I’d literally bag a body for you if you bribed me enough_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): you wouldn’t do that for free????_

_Minho: HELL NO_

_Minho: Who do you take me for???_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): my best friend??? THE FAWK_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): anyway, should i do it?_

_Minho: Well, what made you wanna do it in the first place_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): okay so_

_Minho: Oh god, here comes the backstory_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): STFU you literally just asked for it??????_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): ugh just let me explain_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): stop typing i can see you typing_

_Minho: Bithc_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): WHORE_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): ANYwaY, I took this bomb ass pic, right_

_Minho: uh_

_Minho: Yeah?_

_Minho: as one does ig_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): exactly_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): As one does_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): and I thought to myself “wow, I look really good. No one deserves to see these for free”_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): dw, I’ll let you see for free_

_Minho: I don’t wanna see them_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): liar_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): and so, I decided that I should make an OnlyFans so that I can sell these photos of my fat, voluminous, gorgeous, jaw-dropping, panties-dropping, awe-inspiring, juicy ass pics_

_Minho: go for it_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): AWE THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): MUAH_

_Minho: I’ve seen your ass before_

_Minho: and you don’t have one_

_Minho: so honestly, you’re running a scam by saying you’re gonna sell ass pics when you don’t even have an ass_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): Fuck you_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): I knew your support was too good to be true_

_Minho: I’m flipping you off irl_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): Me too_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): [image]_

_Minho: [image]_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): nice nerd glasses_

_Minho: choke on a brick_

_Annoying (Hyunjin): no u_

  
  


_Twitter:_

_@HoneyJin: Subscribe to my OnlyFans for some lovely ass pics_ _♡_

_@Min.NO: You forgot the other twelve million adj_

_@HappyBoki: AW JINNIE YOU MADE IT_

_@HappyBoki: THAT’S SO SEXY OF YOU_

_@Sunny_Min: oh god_

_@dwaekki: have fun taking pics for your roommate_

_Min.NO retweeted a tweet from HoneyJin_

_HappyBoki retweeted a tweet from HoneyJin_

_Sunny_Min liked a tweet from HoneyJin_

_Dwaekki liked a tweet from HoneyJin_

_CB97_ liked a tweet from HoneyJin_

_YangIN liked a tweet from HoneyJin_

_Hn.Jiz liked a tweet from HoneyJin_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, Minho wakes up, remembers what happened, opens his laptop, and deletes his search history faster than the time his parents threaten to go through his high school computer filled with gay pornography he downloaded from sketchy websites. 

When the bruise eventually goes from black and blue to a sickly yellow, Minho realizes that life continues on and even if he likes to be dramatic, he is forced to accept that jerking off to a camboy while imaging said camboy to be the cute friend you may or may not be developing a crush on, is only weird if he tells other people about it. So Minho, who slowly starts to donate his own money to the camboy, decides that he is fucked in the head, and gets off whenever he finds the courage to.

Minho’s always guilty after he finishes and the guilt continues to build especially when Jisung eventually becomes a regular in his streams and even donates to the point where Minho isn’t surprised anymore. Minho, who hasn’t done any math since he dropped out, is pretty sure that the guilt he feels has a direct correlation to how close he and Jisung get, but at this point, it’s too late for Minho to ghost the younger boy.

“We’re here!” Felix’s voice through his headset startles Minho from his thoughts. 

Felix’s rainbow Feltzer comes to an abrupt stop in front of the strip club and the younger boy takes his time to parallel park. 

“Felix, do you have to do this every single time?” Minho pretends to be annoyed. 

“Yes, he does!” Jeongin says and Minho can only sit back and watch how Felix struggles. “We are law-abiding citizens of San Andreas.” 

“You literally were pointing your assault rifle at people on the streets when Felix stopped at the traffic lights. How’s that law-abiding?” 

When Felix finally parks his car, Minho is allowed to leave the vehicle, and together, they enter the strip club. The three of them, Minho, Felix, and Jeongin, had been playing Grand Theft Auto for the past two weeks and they finally had enough money to visit the club after they had been killed more times than Minho can remember. 

Felix cheers as the first lady walk on stage and Jeongin immediately heads to the bar, determined to get as drunk as he can. Minho, after careful consideration, decides to join Felix and spams the appropriate button to make it rain. 

“Support your local, small businesses,” Minho says before he quickly thanks a donor. 

“Wait, strip clubs are small businesses?” Felix asks him and Minho laughs. 

“I have no idea. I guess they can be. It depends wouldn’t it?” 

“Well,” Jeongin’s character staggers to where Minho and Felix are, “the camboy you’re friends with on Twitter is a small business, but there are some larger establishments that aren’t.” 

Minho nods as Felix makes a noise of understanding. 

“I guess just support strippers in general,” Minho says just as his character runs out of money to rain on the stripper. 

The others voice their agreement before Felix and Jeongin continue to fuck around in the poorly lit strip club. Minho is about to join them, but his automatic donor reader suddenly activates when a five-dollar donation comes in and the message makes Minho freeze. 

“First you become friends with a camboy, then retweet about OnlyFans, and now you’re saying to support strippers? WTF is wrong with you?” the robotic voice reads and Minho’s mood is ruined. 

“Whoever sent that,” Minho begins after he mutes himself so friends don't hear him, “needs to grow the fuck up. Strippers are humans, pornstars are humans, sex workers are humans. They all deserve respect no matter what their occupation is.” Rolling his eyes, Minho pretends that everything is normal when he unmutes himself and continues to play the game with his friends. 

It doesn’t take long before his chat is filled with overwhelming positivity and Minho’s glad that his fans aren’t toxic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay bye, everyone! Goodnight!” 

Minho ends his stream and immediately lets out the biggest yawn known to mankind. Lately, Minho has been staying up to watch Jis’s streams even if he doesn’t masturbate because apparently, Jis makes more money if he has more viewers. Sometimes, Minho would leave the tab open while he addresses his emails or anything else important while he plays music from his phone.

But today, Jis isn’t live and Minho’s slightly confused. Ever since the first day Minho had watched his live, Jis never missed a day. 

Minho heads straight to the camboy’s Twitter and refreshes the page a few times but no new tweet appears. 

Shaking his head slightly, Minho pretends that he isn’t disappointed. “Wonder why he isn’t streaming,” Minho mutters to himself but promptly freezes when a lightbulb suddenly goes off in his head. 

Minho can quite literally just ask Jis himself why he isn’t streaming. 

Sure, there is a probability that Jis the camboy is actually a complete asshole and he might decide to leak screenshots of his message to him, but Minho is oddly convinced that Jis isn’t like that. 

So Minho, who had never received any sort of major backlash when he publically responded to Jis’s tweet a few weeks ago, decides to fuck it and dm the camboy. 

_@Min.NO: So, no stream today?_

Jis doesn’t respond right away and Minho isn’t surprised. But before Minho can persuade himself to delete the direct message due to the sudden anxiety he gets, Minho gets a text that distracts him from his current dilemma. 

_iMessage:_

_Jisung: Thank you_

_Minho: For what?_

_Jisung: Just_

_Jisung: Thanks_

_Minho: Uh_

_Minho: I don’t understand but no problem_

_Minho: I’m here for you_

_Jisung:_ _♡_

  
  


Mystified and slightly bemused, Minho laughs to himself and ignores how full his heart feels. The feeling, however, doesn’t last long when Minho suddenly gets a Twitter notification and his heart starts to race. 

_@Hn.Jiz: omg my favorite streamer slid into my DMs_

_@Hn.Jiz: I’m busy tonight so can’t stream_

_@Hn.Jiz: but I can send you a personal video for free if you want ;)_

Minho chokes on his saliva and he’s sure that his face is red.

_@Min.NO: no, I’m good_

_@Min.NO: hope everything goes well_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a like, comment, subscrib- wait. Wrong platform.
> 
> When Jisung said "I never disappoint, baby" it reminded me of the SKZ room Minsung ep when Jisung said, "tell me, baby". I imagine that he said it in the same tone


End file.
